Hello Stranger
by Luminaglow
Summary: Before Miaka sets off to genbu for the jewel what if Hotohoti and Miaka had a chance for each other. Can a little disguse help? chapter 1!
1. Default Chapter

Hello Stranger Chapter one: Intro  
  
Hello! It's me Lumina glow, no I have not disappeared. I was just busy with school and now I have a butt load of stories to write. This one just a little thing I've been working on. Not really a big deal. But plz do review that would make me feel like I done something right ^_^ thanks ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A Slight breeze came around the kingdom as it was windy and starting to chill. Konan is a beautiful place with marvelous sites ,but the most is the flower gardens as they truly show their beauty. There are many flower gardens yet one has not been touched by the public. But inside the palace. There are many gardens their, but there was one that sticks out the most. The cypress tree; and it's not a favorite of it's own. It has a fan underneath.  
  
A brown haired girl named Miaka, was there sigh by the fact that all of her senshi are here, but they must now go to Genbu. She sighs that has to happen and needs to talk about it to someone. Luckily she kept a diary for so long ever since she got there. She flipped though the pages and re- read the first time..  
  
::: Hello? It's me! Well ya know this is my first time writing in this book ya know. I have two different diaries. One for my world and one for here since my mom..and I don't want anyone else to think I'm crazy too. So I'll this one under by bed just in case (like I need to write this down) So far, I have been here for a week and I'm bored. Tamahome is in and out of the palace day and night, without saying anything. Gosh, He's so ignorant! Hotohori been busy too. Work,Work,and more work. Well on second thought I shouldn't say that. He can't help it. He's the emperor and has a Kingdom to take care of. (sigh) If only there was someone to talk to, and not any boys either I have enough of them in my life in and out. Tamahome, Hotohori, Teachers. I need a friend that's a girl. Oh I wish Yui was here and she's Ok. I wish I can talk to her. Actually I'm real desperate. I wish I have someone my age or something to talk to. I WANT A FRIEND!:::  
  
She closed her book and sighed of what happened. Everything did. Now Yui is her worst enemy, then Best friend. And now she has to fight with her just to get out of here. Tamahome also has been acting strange. Miaka has always writing in this book. And he wants to know. She wrote some bad stuff about him in her book. But She still loves him. She just needed to cool off. The sun was fading away and night was about to fall. She stood up and brushed herself as she yawn to go to bed. Unfortunately, her diary has been left.  
  
At the same time Hotohori was at his room staring at the mirror. Even when his beauty is too marvelous to frown about. Something inside caught him. Miaka. He still loves her and she will never give that back. It pains him that no matter how hard he tries. Tamahome will get her with a snap of a finger and then treat her in such a matter. Hotohori held back his emotion of "envy" or what else you call it. He glances at the mirror again and see his golden hazel eyes. A slight amount of liquid came to him. As he sighs that he will never have his best happiness. As he gets up to go to sleep. A knock is that the door. Hotohori puts on his robe "Who may I ask needs me?"  
  
A nod came from the person at the door "It's me Chichiri no Da!" Hotohori smiled. He enjoys the company of his friends, especially when he won't see them for a while. "Yes is there anything you want?" Chichiri had a usual smile and nodded "Yes!" He threw up an object in the air and fell on Hotohori's hands. It was a mirror. "Chichiri" He smiled "I know I'm beautiful. And I'm happy you know that too. I could never get enough mirrors." Chichiri shook his head "Da! No that's not what that mirror is used for. This mirror will have you communicate with us. I have two and this one for you. The other one will be in the care for Miaka."  
  
Hotohori nodded his head "So I can talk to you with this?" Chichiri nodded "But due to technical difficulties, We might not be able to see you or hear you in the same voice like you were a totally different person." Hotohori shook his head "poor things not seeing me is bad enough, but hearing my beautiful voice must be torture." Chichiri sweat drops "umm yeah Well, I better go bye No Da!" He takes out his Kasa and teleports to his room "Umm Chichiri, your room is just right next to mine."  
  
A Rustle of the leaves from the ground as Tamahome walked. He went all over town. Finding some work. To get money, but now he's too beat to do anything in that matter. He goes to his room when he spots.. "huh? Miaka's Diary is here." Tamahome glares around as he find the book closed on the ground perfectly still "Well I better give this to her..the long way" And he walks to the other side all around the palace to bring Miaka her book. He glanced at the book now and then wondering what she wrote. Then under the chain of events, and tripped on a rock while the book fell and opened up to a page. Tamahome looked around and figured that everyone is asleep since it's so late. He then sat on the bridge, just to pick up the book ".It's just one page she's not going to notice it" He starts to read the page that she wrote.  
  
:::GRR I Hate Tamahome!:: This is my page dedicated of why I hate Tamahome! He is such an idiot. Why must he be rude and make fun of me. I'd never marry him. I'll die before that happens! He made all this trouble since my friend Yui likes him I want Yui to be happy I want her to have him, but he won't listen. He's always busy too. I don't think he likes me I think he with another girl breaking her heart! I hate hate hate hate him!!!! Death to Tama! Death to Tama ~!(Author's note: I'm sorry, I let my hate for Tamahome go to far I'll stop now and don't worry TamahomexMiaka fans Miaka just wrote that to get some steam off , just in case you didn't read that so your safe..for now)::  
  
Tamahome slammed the book with an aching heart. "I thought she loved me!" He didn't want to do anything and he grabbed the book and stomped to Miaka's room. He couldn't wait and have her explain this. Miaka was washing her hair as she got her Pajamas on, but when Tamahome barged in she didn't button herself. "Miaka we need to talk!" Miaka blush red "Couldn't this wait. I'm not dressed yet!" Tamahome came towards her and grabbed her by the arms "Stop it! What is the matter with you Tamahome?" Tamahome's face was serious "You know what I'm thinking! If you hated me so much then why didn't you tell me!" Miaka got confused "What are you talking about?" Tamahome threw the book down her bed as Miaka's eyes grew wide with anger.  
  
"You read my diary! That's my privacy, you just invaded! I told you not to read it!" Tamahome grabbed the book while one hand was still on hold of Miaka "This is what I think about your privacy!" Tamahome threw the diary out in the darkness "TAMAHOME!" She tried to get it but he had a grip on her.  
  
Just then Nuriko walked down to also get to bed. As He heard yelling. He went to go see what was wrong. When he got there you saw Miaka crying with her shirt unbutton and Tamahome yelling at her grasping on her arms. Nuriko jumped into conclusions and threw a chair at him "Tamahome! You pervert how dare you touch Miaka like that without her permission! She needs to be pure you rapist!"  
  
Luckily Miaka got out of Tamahome's grasp She was so mad as Tamahome sneered "I hate you!" she ran out to find her diary. Nuriko wasn't done with Tamahome yet. He glared waiting for an answer as that happened. "Well what do you have to say for yourself?" Tamahome sneered and left to his room "nothing of your concern" Nuriko was so mad, he can't do anything to him "AHH!" Nuriko punched the wall as he was looking for Miaka.  
  
Miaka looked everywhere she couldn't find it until "oh no!" she croaked as she found he threw it all the way to the pond. She picked it up and sniffled as the diary was wet and even when you dry it, you can't write in it or even hold it. Miaka sat on the bridge and cried.  
  
"All of my memories, stories, my life all gone!" She started remembering what Tamahome said "This is what I think about your privacy, if you hated my so much why didn't you tell me!" She cried harder after she remembered. She couldn't stand him now. How dare he invade her privacy and then just throw it away. Her mother wasn't that harsh. She could remember that too "How could you be thinking about a boy at a time like this you have an exam to pass!" She sniffled and wiped her tears. She didn't want to be Tamahome's girlfriend anymore. If he's going to treat her like this. She'll never go back to him. Ever. Tasuki came stumbling by on account he went to the bar to drink. Chichiri was with him just in case he won't do anything stupid.  
  
"Tasuki! Next time you need to ease up on the drinks ok?" Tasuki just laughed "And you need to loosen up!" Tasuki laugh some more then covered his ears "Errg! What's that high pitched sound ther' my head 'bout taa' explode!?" Chichiri looks and finds Miaka crying. "oh no, Tasuki. You can find your way to your room right?" Tasuki didn't even hear he passed out. "Sigh, I'll have to do that later" He rushed to Miaka for aid.  
  
Miaka saw Chichiri coming towards her and she didn't feel like talking to anyone about problems. She already weak and they know it. She needs to stop it. "Miaka? Are you ok?" Miaka wiped her tears and smiled "Um yes, I just needed a good cry. I'm a little tired anyways bye" Chichiri frowned. "We can always talk to each other" but she was already gone besides " HHHOOMMMME HHHOOMMMMMEEE ON THE RRRAAAAANNNNGGGEEEE!" Chichiri sighed again as he found out Tasuki woke up.  
  
Miaka got to her room and got the rest of her pajamas done as she whooshed her hair back if only I could have a friend that doesn't know me as a weakling..I wish.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ahh my first chapter I hope you like It I'm not sure if I'm going to make it a hoto/miaka or tama/miaka You be the judge or you'll see in chapter 2 plz R&R 


	2. Psst Pass it on

Hello Stranger Chapter 2:psst pass it on!  
  
Hi! Sorry, I updated SO LATE, but school has been hectic. STUDY STUDY STUDY! AAAAHH! Anyways I haven't been online much either and I found out that ppl wanted it to be hotelman (sniffle) THANK YOU it makes me happy that even other ppl have a hate for Tama WAHAHA- ok I better start this fic before I electrocute myself 'cuz of my tears ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I.wish," she said, as she was getting ready to speak. Oh why does she love Tama so much? If only someone would like her. Who would treat her right, but she can't go back now. It's too late and it's not fair for everyone. She'll just have to talk about it to him tomorrow. Her hair was freed out of her ribbon and laid on her shoulders. "Tomorrow is the festival before we go" She sighed "I guess I could repay him by being with him instead of Tasuki and Nuriko."  
  
She wiped her face and got ready for bed, but then. a little mirror was on the floor near her bed and yet she didn't notice it. "Ow!" She whelped in pain as the mirror spiked her foot. "Ohh! What is this?" She picked it up and it had a note attached to it. Miaka sat on the bed with the mirror in her hand reading the letter.  
  
Dear Miaka,  
  
Before our journey begins. As connection to Hotohori since he won't be coming. This mirror will let you contact him from ANYWHERE you are. Please don't lose it Chichiri Da!  
  
Miaka smiled at the note. Yet frowned to know that Hotohori wouldn't be with her. He was her comfort blanket and liked that if only she could repay that. NO! She cause too much hurt. Making everyone suffer because of her answer and Tamahome, she shouldn't have said that stuff to him. She has to make It up. Miaka scratched her head thinking what could make Tamahome forgive her?  
  
"I can't go to his room, we'll probably have an argument again. And I can't wait also.I KNOW! I'll write a note and slip it on his door! She stands up from the bed and writes a letter on her desk.  
  
Dearest love, I have treated you wrong for so long. And all I could do was cause more hurt. It makes me cry inside for making such a mess. If I could, I would mend the pieces to your heart with mine. I would hold to all eternity. I would.well what I'm trying to say it I want us to work it out. Meet me at the festival at midnight! Your love Miaka  
  
Miaka giggled as she folded the paper into a neat triangle. She then slid her door, looking around to see if anyone is around. The coast was clear. She rushed up to the Tama's door and knocked on it. Then slid the note under the door and ran off before he could see her. Tamahome opened the door but didn't see the note or Miaka "Darn Kids!" He slams the doors making a gust of wind pull forcefully from the note to make it fly to the gardens. Unfortanatly, Miaka didn't see that and figure he has the note. She smiles and she walks back to her room.  
  
Meanwhile, "He'll be comin' round Da mountinz when he comz'! He'll be comin' round Da mountinz when he comz'! HIC" Tasuki slurred as Chichiri is trying his best to carry Tasuki to his room. "Sigh Tasuki. Could you be a LITTLE helpful?" Tasuki burped as Chichiri sweat dropped "I thought so." As he walked though the gardens Chichiri slid as Tasuki tumbled over. "Ahh! What's this? Sigh Just a paper. People need to be careful! No Da!" Chichiri throws the note and it lands near Nuriko's room.  
  
Nuriko was grumble about what Tamahome and the first thing he wanted to do (other then kill Tama) is just get this day over with." I can't believe the nerve of Tama I should give him a piece of my mind! Huh?" Nuriko found a note and tried to open it. "Ahh, It has a seal I can't open it! Darn cursed letters!" Nuriko throws the note along the halls, and with a grip like that it went ppppprrrrrreeeeeeeetttttttyyyyyyy far. Well far enough to Mitsukake's room. Mitsukake was in his room finishing up the last medicine he's making. "Sigh, Finally. Now I can go to bed." he gets washed up and sees the note on his floor. He picks it up and luckily opens it and read it  
  
Dear Love.. Your Love. Miaka  
  
The first thing he wanted to do was..nothing he was too astonished. "This has to be a mistake. She wouldn't LOVE me. We don't even "hang" out or what ever young people say it today. He blushed real red as he dropped the note. But with the sudden breeze it was gone, Yet he didn't notice that it was. When he got back to his senses. He looked around for the note. He shrugged and thought it was just the lack of sleep calling him. He brushed it off and went to bed.  
  
The last destination was at the room of no other then Hotohori. He sat in his room, just frowning. Of course nothing would happen by it, so he went to bed. He was about to sleep till he notices he stuffy it is. He opens his door to have cool air and then.huh What's this" He picked it up. It was a letter. The one Miaka makes. He slightly blushed and opens the letter to read it. Dear love .Your love Miaka  
  
His heart raced in a thousand beats. He couldn't say anything. He was paralyzed. "Could it be?" He heart erupted and smiled knowing that it was time. He couldn't do anything, but stare at the letter knowing that it had happen .IT HAD HAPPEN. He took a deep breath and sighed. But wait "What happens if she means someone else?" Well there's only one way to find out. I'll have to meet her at the festival tomorrow. Hotohori flapped on his bed. Praying that it isn't a joke. He inhaled and before he knew it he slept.  
  
It was morning time and it was time for breakfast. Everyone was at the breakfast table, even Tasuki with his nasty nasty hangover. Miaka was the first there and ate her breakfast in seconds, but she also wanted to talk to her friends before the trip. "Hello everyone how is it." Chichiri was exhausted from carrying Tasuki and his lack of sleep to make him sleep. He decided to sleep in his rice bowl. "errmmm ok" Tasuki was next to Chiriko who was curious about what happen to Tasuki "Tasuki? What happen to you?" Tasuki couldn't say anything but groans "uuuuuuhhhhh" Miaka sweat dropped as it wasn't the best day. She then tried to make a conversation with Mitsukake "Hi Mitsukake-" Mitsukake was uptight and a little sleepy 'I don't know what your talking about Miaka were just friends! Excuse me" He got up to leave.  
  
Miaka sighed as she couldn't get anyone's attention. Not even Tama's. He was too busy arguing with Nuriko. "Look Nuriko! Your may have a perverted mind like that, but I don't rape girls! OK?" Nuriko slammed the table. Luckily it still stood "What!! How dare you! If you weren't one of the senshi then-" Tama smirked then what??? Nuriko screamed and grabbed Tasuki's tessen from the not so sober bandit "Rekka Shin'en! (Plz do not say I didn't write it right because that is what the manga series wrote. And you can complain to her about it!) Tama was burnt to a crisp as Nuriko stomped out of the room. Tama went after. Miaka slightly frowned as everyone left and she didn't have one good conversation to Tama at all!  
  
She stood up to go to around the garden as she was in the halls until WHUMP! "oh excuse me, Hotohori?" Hotohori got up and brushed himself off. "Oh Miaka, I'm sorry I didn't see you there." He smiled. Miaka was a little happier. "I'm glad I bumped into you. Are you going to the feastival?" Hotohori blushed he thought "just like the note" He cleared his throat "well I might be busy, but I might." Miaka smiled if you could, it'd make me happy! Then we could go with Nuriko and Tasuki, if he gets sober. Well I better go now.bye" Miaka hugged him and skipped along with her marry self. Hotohori on the other hand just stood there. "yes" he whispered. Not knowing a certain purple haired man and over heard. "Mmmmmm" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HaHAHA well it wasn't a cliffhanger ,but luckily I asked if I was going to make it a hotoxMia or Tamaxmi. Since I was going to make it was TasXMia or a NurXMia oh well I think HotoxMia fic are my favorite SINCE I HATE HOKI!!!!!!! I HATE HER AAAAAHHHHHHH SHE NEEDS TO DIE AND NEVER EXSIT NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!ok well I hope you wait. I'll try to update quicker! 


End file.
